A Titans WinterTime
by camacam11
Summary: The Titans decide to take a day off do to the piles of snow outside! RobRae R
1. Chapter 1

A Titans Wonderland:

It was a miracle. It was the first time in 25 years that Jump City, was bathed in snow. Most of the citizens of the city got off of going to work or school and just relaxed. Many of the adults stayed inside and drank coffee by the fire, while children frolicked outside.

The Titans were no exception for staying inside.

_26 minutes before:_

All the titans were in the warm beds dreaming about their preferable lives. Starfire was dreaming about Tameran with all her people and the titans cheering her on. Beastboy was dreaming of all his fangirls chasing after him while he traveled on his moped. Raven was dreaming of herself and Robin snuggling up by the fire while watching a horror movie. Cyborg wasn't dreaming, because he doesn't dream; do to half of his mind being metal.

They all awoken inefficiently to the screeching alarm. The Titans jumped out of their beds and rushed downstairs to see which villain was at it this time. One by one they all ran into the monitor room to see Robin in the middle of the room: waiting.

"Yo Rob, who is it this time?" Cyborg asked. "There's no trouble in the city." Robin stated. Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg gave him puzzled looks. "Then who pulled the self-alarm, Dude?" Beastboy questioned. "I did." Again, the four gave Robin confused looks. "Oh, alright. So, what did you want to tell us man?" Cyborg conversed.

"Have you guys checked outside yet?" asked a chipper Robin? They all looked at each other slowly before Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg made a mad dash to the windows showing the city. The three looked outside and started to scream, and howl (in Beastboy's case). All they could see was white snow narrow and wide, near and far, and high and low. They all started to do their impersonation of a "happy dance".

Raven walked over to Robin and said, "Wow, it hasn't snowed in Jump City since-" "1985, I know. Its amazing." Robin finished for her. Raven just nodded her head dumbfounded still staring out the window with wide eyes.

"Titans, the reason I pulled the alarm was to see your standpoint of having a day off," Robin mentioned. All the titans, excluding Raven and Robin, started to jump up and down saying "Yes, Yes, YES." Starfire then stopped bouncing up and down and asked, "But Friend Robin, what would happen if one of the wicked, bad-doers does attack the city?" Beastboy and Cyborg stopped their groove on and waited for an answer. "I'm sure the police can handle anything small, but if something big happens we have to go, right?" Robin concluded. "RIGHT!" They yelled.

"Then its settled."

"Were-"

"having-"

"a-"

"day off."


	2. Chapter 2

Last time on** A Titans WinterTime**:

_"Then its settled." _

_"Were-" _

_"having-" _

_"a-" _

_"day off."_

Chapter 2:

"Titans, hurry up and go to your rooms. Get into your winter clothing(A.N. Clothing from Kole), and we'll have the first ever Titans WinterTime!" Robin exclaimed joyfully.

"Oh yeah! Thats what I'm talkin' about, man!"

"Dude! This is SWEET!"

"Glorious! I must make the glorpaf're of Tameran to celebrate!"

Raven didn't say anything. She just looked at Robin with her head cocked to the side with a small content smile on her face.

Beastboy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Robin rushed to their rooms and put on their winter clothing.

The Titans had their warm attire on and met at the door. Starfire finally wore some warm clothing, even if her people didn't get cold in harsh winter weather.

"All right everyone, you all have your communicators with you if we do need to help the city, correct?" They all nodded their heads. "All of you are warm enough?" Everyone nodded their head a little more desperately this time. "You all know _not_ to leave the island without someone knowing?" The four bobbed their heads down in anguish. Robin started, "And you know _not_ to-"

"WE KNOW!" The other yelled.

They rushed out and was met with a cold harsh breeze hit them in the faces.

Beastboy and Cyborg ran all around the island to check out what they were missing. Starfire flew off and started to piece together what she heard was called "a man of the snow".

Raven went over to a tree and sat against it. She opened her book and started to read. Robin just stared at her from his spot. He felt that something big would happen today, but didn't know what…

_'A sunset that lightens the pathway into our hearts will always have a way to be seen, even through the darkness of times. You can not see what you believe and you cant believe what you have seen.'_

'Wow, this is really deep! But I'm not sure-" Raven was interrupted of her thoughts when she saw a figure tower over her.

She looked up to see Robin looking down at her with concern sketched all over his face. "Is everything alright, Rae?" Only Robin and Cyborg has permission to call her "Rae". "Yeah, I'm fine. Just confused…" "About?" Robin asked while sitting down next to her.

"Well this book-'she held up her book' said,'You can not see what you believe and you cant believe what you have seen.' I'm not sure what the full potential is expose to mean."

"Well, seeing is believing, but sometimes the most real things in the world are the things we cannot see…" Robin replied. Her face showed pure shock that he could say something that was so deep, but was also true. What he said was something that made her understand it in a heartbeat.

"Wow, um thanks Robin." Raven said while looking away, hiding her blush from the boy. Robin took Ravens chin in is grip and gently guided it upwards so she was looking into where his eyes would be. (A.N. stupid mask…) "Anytime. Rae." While leaning in towards her. They were now only an two inch away and could feel each others warm breaths on each others faces, which made them shiver slightly.

Almost there…..


End file.
